dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Monica Rial
|birthplace = Houston, Texas, U.S. |family = Natalie Rial (sister) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress ADR Script Writer ADR Director |first_appearance = Martian Successor Nadesico |areas_active = Dallas Houston |active = 1999-current |status = Active |agency = Mary Collins Agency }}Monica Rial is an American voice actress, script writer, and ADR director affiliated with FUNimation Entertainment and Seraphim Digital/Sentai Filmworks. She has provided voices for a number of English-language versions of Japanese anime films and television series. She's known for voicing Amy Yeager in Case Closed, Bulma in Dragon Ball Z Kai, Konoka Konoe in Negima!, Lara Gonzàlez in School Rumble, May Chang in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Mirajane Strauss in Fairy Tail, Misuzu Kamio in Air, Sakura in Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa in Soul Eater. Biography Rial was born in Houston, Texas. Her father is from Pontevedra, Galicia, Spain. When she was young, her family would often visit Spain. She would translate for her younger brother some of the European Spanish-dubbed cartoons which included anime shows Doraemon and Dragon Ball Z, often imitating the various characters. She studied ballet, tap, and jazz, but transitioned to musical theatre when was 12. She studied acting through high school as well as college at the University of Houston. In an interview with Otaku News, Rial mentioned voice actor inspirations from The Simpsons, Family Guy and Beavis and Butt-head. She was working on a theatre show with Jason Douglas, who suggested she audition for ADV Films. Her first voice-over role was some walla in the 1999 dub of Martian Successor Nadesico. She would later land main character roles as Miharu in Gasaraki, Natsume in Generator Gawl, and the title character in ADV Films' production of Hello Kitty's Animation Theater, the last of which was one of ADV's best-selling DVDs. Around 2004, she started voice-over work with FUNimation in the Dallas/Ft. Worth area, including Amy in Case Closed, and Lyra (aka Dante) in Fullmetal Alchemist. In addition to voice acting, Rial has been steadily involved in ADR script writing, with work in the English dubs for D.N. Angel, Madlax, and Gatchaman. In an interview with Active Anime, Rial said she would "take the direct translation and write it into a coherent scene that matches the lip flaps". At later anime conventions, Rial has mentioned that ADR script writing has kept her quite occupied, especially with "broadcast dubs", that is, shows that are locally dubbed soon after the original broadcast. She has also written columns for Newtype's USA edition. Filmography Voice Actor Anime *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Misa Hayase *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Ai Suotome, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Tsukihito Amanuma *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Maya Ibuki (Director's Cut) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Amy Yeager, Additional Voices *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' (1996-1997) - Miss Kobayashi (ep. 23), Additional Voices *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' (1996-1997) - Presiding Judge (eps. 13-24), Dr. Bruno (ep. 16), Additional Voices *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (1998) - Hatoko Daikanyama, Additional Voices *''The Super Milk Chan Show'' (1998-2000) - Tetsuko (Unedited Version) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Tashigi, Kuina, Carue, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Ghost Stories'' (2000-2001) - Momoko Koigakubo *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Lyra, Mother (ep. 35), Additional Voices *''Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' (2003) - Gullinbursti, Actress (ep. 17), Additional Voices *''Elfen Lied'' (2004) - Kanae, Additional Voices *''Gantz'' (2004) - Mika Kanda, Female Student (ep. 1) *''Samurai Gun'' (2004) - Mitsu, Gagged Woman (ep. 6), Additional Voices *''Air'' (2005) - Misuzu Kamio *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Kyoko Kurosaki *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Ryoko Takamura (ep. 2), Additional Voices *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Aya Tozawa (ep. 17), Additional Voices *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Kagura Tennōzu *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Vanessa Walsh *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Tōko Amada (Number 20), Additional Voices *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Renge Houshakuji *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Mey-Rin *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Yukari Sendō *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Yukari Sendō *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Bulma, Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Mirajane Strauss, Plue (eps. 50-on), Waitress (ep. 1), Exceed (ep. 83) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - May Chang *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Lisa, Lisa Oakwood *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Mey-Rin *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Mina Tepes *''High School of the Dead'' (2010) - Shizuka Marikawa *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Stocking Anarchy *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Nora *''Beyond the Boundary'' (2013) - Mitsuki Nase *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Bulma, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Bulma, Oracle Fish (FUNimation Dub) *''Monster Musume'' (2015-2017) - Suu *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) - Kobayashi's Mother (ep. 11) *''Saga of Tanya the Evil'' (2017) - Tanya Degurechaff *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Pipimi (ep. 5a), Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Eve Tokimatsuri (ADV Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Eve Tokimatsuri (ADV Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part III'' (1989) - Eve Tokimatsuri (ADV Dub) *''Parasite Dolls'' (2003) - Reiko Michaelson Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Bulma (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' (1994) - Coco *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (2006) - Zērui *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Yumi Jinnouchi *''Mass Effect: Paragon Lost'' (2012) - Treeya *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Bulma, Oracle Fish *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Chico, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Bulma, Oracle Fish *''Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic'' (2017) - Mey-Rin *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018) - Bulma Voice Director *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (eps. 1-4, 9-15, 19-22, 25-52)﻿ Writer *Dance in the Vampire Bund *Fairy Tail *Ghost Stories *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (eps. 30-31, 33-36, 39-41, 43-48) *Ouran High School Host Club (eps. 1-12, 14-26) External Links *Monica Rial at the Internet Movie Database *Monica Rial at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital